Truth Or Dare: Extreme Cullen Style
by vampirelover23x
Summary: Everyone was all quiet and peaceful, when Alice, had a idea to get her revenge on Everyone...Truth Or Dare! Visit the world of Cullens, when truth or Dare goes to its most ridiculous extremes...
1. Chapter 1

**Alice POV**

**I'm Bored, We should so something fun, all I ever do is Shop, and I know people think I'm the shallow pixie girl for it. I should think of something to get my revenge on them. But just what? ... I KNOW, I'VE GOT IT!**

BELLA POV

"Alice, don't even think about it, I'm telling you now!" Edward shouted.

"What is she talking about Edward?" I asked.

"What? We haven't played it in ages, and what could a Little harmless game of Truth or dare do?" Alice complained.

Emmet walked into the room with Rosalie in his arms. "Don't you remember what happened last time Alice, the cops were chasing us, and we got into a hell load of trouble with Carlisle and Esme" Rosalie answered. I forgot everyone had sensitive hearing in this house, and weird powers.

"Well, Emmet, do you want to be a chicken?" Alice grinned evilly; Emmet wasn't going to fall for this was he. He's way to smart.

"Oh, come-on guys...Can't we just play one round of this" Emmet asked pleadingly.

"Fine... Let the Games begin" Edward sighed. "I'm so going to regret this"

"WAITT FOR US!" Suddenly all the Cullen's came in the room. So did Renesmee and Jacob. And behind him, the wolf pack.

Boy, Gee this is going to be fun...


	2. Burn Baby Burn

"Okay, who's going first then?" I asked.

"Well... since it was Alice's idea, I think she should go first" Rosalie insisted.

"Fine then... I pick Dare, I'm not a wimp" Alice responded.

"You, seem a bit cocky there Alice?" Jacob snorted.

"Yeas I am, because you KNOW what? NOTHING will be too hard for me, this is a piece of cake" Alice taunted.

"Fine then... Alice I dare you to go and burn your entire wardrobe" Seth chuckled. The whole group Ohh-ed surrounding the precious glass table Esme owned. NO WAY on earth is Alice going to do that, she wouldn't do...would she?

"Fine, watch me I can go starugh—"Alice froze in shock.

"You want me to burn... my babies?" Alice chocked on her words.

"Every single one" Edward and Seth answered. I was laughing at Alice's reaction.

"Alice has babies?" Emmet asked with wide eyes, actually sounding serious. This is probably one of his dumb blonde moments. Like that time we were taking the bus and he asked me what time it was coming and I answered twenty to ten. As in 9:40. But Emmet thought it was 22:10 as in 11:10. We all just stared at him as if he was some kind of freak. And then that time when he thought when your teeth falls out, little mini white builder people went and built a new tooth which they can live in. Strange boy. I actually thought he had mental problems the first time I met him.

"Emmet honey, Alice doesn't actually have babies, she just refers to her clothes as babies" Rosalie assured him, patting his forehead as if he had just hit it against a concrete wall.

"Hang on... I thought Jasper was her baby?" He asked.

"Yeah, Emmet I thought that too." Jasper commented.

"Jasper... not here" Alice whispered embarrassed.

"Wait you two have nicknames for each other?" Carlisle asked laughing.

"Well..." Alice stammered.

"Hahaha...this is double powned Alice." Jacob and Seth teased.

"Which remind me, Alice I believe you still have a ton of clothes to burn, you better hurry up" Edward chuckled. Alice bolted as fast as she could up the stairs leaving a gust of wind on her trail.

"MY HAIRR... ALICEE, I spent 3 hours trying to get it like this!" Rosalie wailed.

"Babe, you don't need to try to be pretty you already are" Emmet complimented her.

"Oh thanks, Babe" Rosalie replied, Moving in closer to Emmet, snogging his face. Emmet's hands started pealing Rosalie's blouse off. Rosalie was quickly unfastening the buttons of Emmet's Shirt.

"Rosalie, Emmet, stop we have guests over" Carlisle asked embarrassed.

"Hang on..Gives 2 more msunb" Rosalie mumbled the last words moaning in pleasure.

"Whoa, look at Rosalie's front that is some pretty big jugs she got there" Seth analysed.

"You little pervert Seth, stop looking" Jacob spoke, punching Seth's arm lightly laughing.

"You know if Leah was here she would so bust you right now" Sam laughed.

"If who was here" Leah smiled, entering the front porch.

"Uh-oh" Seth stammered. Just at the same time Leah's eyes adjusted and fixed on Emmet and Rosalie.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? PORN? EMMET! ROSALIE STOP MAKING OUT INFRONT OF MY BROTHER!" Leah shouted. Emmet and Rosalie stopped immediately.

"Seth, why the hell were you watching that, Jacob why didn't you cover his eyes" Leah punched his arm, and this time it wasn't lightly.

"Oww, what the hell is your problem" Jacob complained rubbing his arm.

"Seth your sister is some Bitch, she came and ruined all the fun" Jacob whispered.

"I CAN STILL HEAR YOU KNOW!" Leah sounded really angry now.

Alice came racing downstairs. Probably finished burning her clothes "Hey guys, what did I miss?"

"THAT" I replied. Alice's eyes shifted across the room and focused on Leah's arm hitting Jacob a multiple times.

"Oh...man, why does all the fun stuff happen when I disappear?" Alice Grunted.


End file.
